


White Winter

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the White Winter came everything changed. Now the Stark kids together with their friend Jon try to survive the cold. But will they able to flee in time?</p>
<p>Written for the gameofshipchallenge (speculative movie night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Winter

They were so careful. Sansa still couldn’t know how this happened. She would love to blame Jon, but who was she fooling? It wasn’t his fault. Still she needed a scapegoat for this mess. It would be the easiest to blame the White Winter. She remembered when everything was normal back then. She lived with her family in a big house with a large garden and bunch of dogs and happy memories. It all changed when Robb pulled her and their younger siblings out of school.

_‘We need to get out of this zone before everyone notices and we can’t leave anymore.’_

It was just one sentence and Robb’s concerned look that brought Sansa to skip her Biology class and pack for an uncertain journey. On the way back home Robb explained them, that uncle Benjen warned their parents to leave the northern hemisphere and travel as fast as they could south. Robb and Jon should pick them up and prepare everything for their escape.

It would be so easy. Collect the siblings. Pack as many cloths and foods as possible. Drive down to Mexico. But as life comes, they started too soon to close the borders. Just the six of them – Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon - could flee, leaving their parents behind.

The journey was difficult. The cold spread too fast and now they stuck in Texas while running out of supplies. They decided to make a rest in an abandoned house – block the doors and build a warm nest with pillows and blankets. Robb and Arya would take care of Bran and Rickon, while she and Jon searched for food and petrol. At first Jon insisted to go alone, but Sansa was far better to sort the food cans out, so she accompanied him nevertheless.

Which lead to their poorly thought situation.

“Are you okay?” Jon asked and observed her.

“I’m fine.” Sansa answered maybe a little too harsh and blow into her hands to warm them up. She immediately regretted it, when she saw Jon’s distressed face.

_It wasn’t his fault._ She remind herself. _The blizzard came too abrupt. It’s not his fault, that we snowed in._

She got up and sighed. Their bags were still nearly empty so she could at least spend her time useful and search for supplies.

After she scanned the whole house she found a few food cans, a medic kit and in the garage an old car, which had a bit petrol. The whole thing didn’t even took an hour and Sansa began to worry.

“What if they are cold? What if the house wasn’t solid enough and will crash because of the snow? What if –“

“Sansa they’re fine. We took extra a solid house and build a nest, so please don’t waste your energy. I don’t know how long we’re here.”

Sansa stopped to run up and down and looked displeased at him. How could he be so cool about everything and just sit on the coach?

“Exactly. How long will they survive without new supplies? Rickon is so small, he need extra portion and –“

“Sansa relax. Without us the food will last for a few days, so don’t worry.”

Jon stood up and walked towards her. Tenderly he wrapped his arm around her.

“You’re cold.” He declared.

“It’s no surprise Snow. We all are always cold.” She replied dryly.

“You’re lips are blue.” His warm breath wandered over her cheek.

“My lips aren’t you concern! Stop looking at them!”

His gaze heated her up and she blushed. Avoiding his eyes she looked to the side and try to change the topic, but suddenly warm lips met hers and all she could do was to wrap her arms around his neck. She moved closer to him and sighed when he nipped her lower lip. The kiss didn’t last long and Sansa complained silently when Jon removed from her with a lopsided grin, leaving her in her daze.

“Are you still worried?”

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to read your comments!


End file.
